You Have to Try
by Werewolfzombie3
Summary: Kassy Melo is a 15 year old 9th grader who lives with her mom, Sara Melo in Antlanta. when all hell breaks loose, Kassy is forced to live on her own. but when she meets The all famous group in the wealking dead game. she has to push her mothers death wish infront of her. stay alive.(i do not own walking dead. Kassy and Sara are mine. first story it may be bad. i will update these)
1. Chapter 1: The happening

Threes_ no way out..._

Kassy became frantic when she saw her mother(Sara Melo) getting eaten right in front of her. blood spilled all over the living room floor. all kassy could do was watch this Horry that she hoped she would never have to see. "Kassy...you..have..to..RUN!...survive...for..me"Sara exclaimed to her daughter. "go...find...someone..t-to..take..care..of..y-..you" Kassy just stared as her mother continued to have a meal made out of her. "on auto pilot, kassy ran upstairs and grabbed her backpack from school. quickly she dumped its contents on the ground and stuffed it with clothes from her closet. after finishing with her clothes and such, kassy ran downstairs into the kitchen and stuffed the remaining pockets with food and water bottles. once she was done, she turned her body and walked to the door, but stopped and turned around at her mothers limp body." I love you mom" was all she could say as she stumbled out of the house and onto the Zombie infested street._ now where the hell do i go?_ suppressing a sob that was sneaking up to her she decided to go Left. shaking her head as she made her way down the wrecked neighborhood, she could see a few more zombies stumbling around mindlessly._ what a bunch of dumbass zombies. they just had to ruin a Saturday. _turning her attention back to the sidewalk in front of her, she continued to go in the same direction, until she found somewhere she could get help.

_you have to keep looking forward and never looking back..._

the moon was up now as kassy continued to walk down the interstate that she had stumbled on. _i have to get away from Atlanta. _she thought it would be her best chance of surviving if less of those things were around. it had gotten extremely lonely now that the interstate was dead._ this is just fucking perfect._ she thought as she slumped tiredly onto the ground. she had been walking around all day and hadn't seen one living morsel._ how am i going to do this?_ her tired eyes flicked around in search of anything a short period of time, her eyes landed on a lone bike that was laid down on its side in between 2 cars._ that could help._ she shambled her exhausted body over to the bike and picked it up to inspect it. it was a blue mountain bike that looked to be in good shape for riding. quickly hoping on it and looking around, she started to pedal through the disastrous interstate. after a few harsh pedaling moments, she was finally able to just sit there and let the bike do the work. her brown hair swooshed in the cold breeze.

_don't lose hope..._

it had been at least 3 hours after kassy had stumbled upon the bike and she was now dangerously exhausted. she slowed the bike and looked around the car populated interstate she was still on._ I will have to sleep in a car...i guess. _taking a deep breath, she made her way to a broken down red Subaru that looked..sorda safe to her. she parked the bike against the car and tried to open the backseat door. to her surprise it was unlocked. _whoever owns this car ROCKS._ sitting inside the car, she closed the door and laid down along the back seats, I_ just hope that this wont last forever._ her tired eyes did one last blink before sleep overcame her.

_never give up..._

snorting and twitching like she normally did when she slept in, she groaned at the light the was leaking in from the sunroof. sitting up her thighs protested from last nights bike fiesta they had."damn exercise" she complained. opening the cars door, she stumbled out to the well lit up street. feeling a grumble in her belly she decided it would be best to eat something. sitting against the car she opened a box of animal crackers her mom had gotten for her baby sitting job. once her eyes Locke on to the delicious crackers, she ripped open the bag and devoured them like the animals on animal planet do. once she completed her meal she plopped her backpack back on and sat on the bike. taking a deep breath she pushed off the ground with her foot to propel the bike forward. once she was moving she was able to get a good feel of her legs. they felt like they could fall off at any moment as she continued to pedal down the road. soon she noticed a couple of green signs hanging above the interstate. looking closer she could read all three of them. 4.2 miles to Macon. when she glanced at the other signs they just told you what lanes you needed to go in to get to much farther away towns._ i think Macon is my best shot from here on out._ looking back at the sigh she got in the designated lain to Macon. the road was still littered with cars and some bodies from survivors who had failed at surviving. without another glance she peddled in the direction to Macon.

**Authors note: hello people this is my first story im making and i hope you all like the first chapter. really gets into the action. if you are wondering what color Kassy's hair is its brown. and her eyes are brown as well. anyways i might get another chapter up soon. i hope you all like it. reviews are welcome :D**


	2. Chapter 2: At hard times

Don't lose your way….

* * *

_I have to keep moving, cant stop, not yet_. It had been about one hour after Kassy came up to the sign to Macon. She was moving at a fairly good speed for a bike. But it was getting her blue tank top and white jean shorts dusty .but when you are determined, nothing can stop you. Her brown eyes were bloodshot from crying about her mother earlier today. She just hoped she wouldn't have to be the one to worry about things soon. She continued to pedal in the same direction to Macon for awhile now. She wondered when she would get there. _I thought 4.2 miles was a short distance_. It was, but not when you just had to ride the bike uphill, and to have on the other end about 40 zombies staggering around. _I wonder if my mom is one of them now_. With a sadden stare, she continued to propel the bike forward.

_"Come on Kassy you can do it" her mothers voice rang in her head. In an instant she was day dreaming about her 6th birthday. Her mother was talking her into going in a haunted house. Yes a haunted house because her birthday so happened to be two nights after Halloween. "but mom, they might have clowns in there." She complained frantically trying to get her mother to take them home. " I will go with you if you want" her mothers light brown hair shined in the moonlight, unlike kassy's dark brown hair did. With a shiver, she gave up on convincing her mother not to take her in. its better than no one coming. She thought as they walked into the entrance together._

BUUUMMP….

Kassy was jolted back to reality when she ran something over. Slowing down and looking behind her she saw a wooden baseball bat on the ground. That could be useful. She thought as she parked the bike and walked over to it. Once she picked it up she could see that it was a little dented at the end but it would have to do. Turning back to her bike she noticed that something long was sticking up at the end of the interstate bridge she was on. As she looked closer she noticed that it was some sort of metal, as it shined of the sunlight into her eyes. _I should go check that out_. Hoping back on the bike and pedaling to the shiny object, she started to notice that the concrete of the bridge was cracked terribly. As the bike continued to incline she saw what it really was, and her eyes widened in pure shock. It was an airplane. Not just any airplane, a passenger airplane. Its wings where broken off and laid on the other interstate under the bridge. The tall shiny object kassy had seen was the tail, bent and broken. The windows where all shattered and its body was split in the middle. What surrounded the plane scared Kassy the most. At least 200 zombies surrounded the entire thing. "what the hell?" she spoke under her breath. "How did this happen?" she couldn't turn around because there were zombies farther down the hill that she passed earlier. She couldn't go down to the other interstate that was full of zombies. And the plane was in her way. _Maybe I should get a closer look at the bridge._ Slowly pedaling forward she saw that the plane had caved the bridge in. but not all of the bridge was down. The end that the front of the plane was on looked like it was still in tacked. It was crumbling, but it would be her best chance. Slowly turning the bike to the cracked path, she moved along the railing incase she lost her footing. As slowly as she could go, she could still hear the path crumble underneath her and the bike. _Please please please don't let it fall_. She begged as the path continued to crumble. Looking up to see the other side getting closer. She was just a few feet from safety. All of a sudden a loud crack rumbled around the area. The zombies took notice and started to growl as parts of her precious path fell to the ground. Gasping as the bike sunk slowly, she grabbed the railing and pushed herself forward with all her might. The bike propelled over the sinking ground and made it to the other side, zooming down the hill. Sighing with relief, she continued her drive to Macon.

* * *

Keep going….

* * *

It was now evening when kassy decided to stop and rest. She would continue her ride to Macon in the morning. But before she went to bed in yet another car. She searched in her bag for something to eat. She pulled out a can of soup that she normally had on Friday's. popping open the chicken noodle soup, she slurped it with a shiver. _Cold soup always tastes_ _bad_. She thought with a grimace. Once she finished her soup she hoped into the blue Volkswagen, and laid her body on the seats. She laid there for a few minutes, just staring at the orange sky through the passenger window. Groaning at all the crap that has happened, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her baseball bat was at her side just incase.

Trust someone…

Stifling a yawn, kassy sat up with a crack of her back. That felt good. She looked around outside through the windows to make sure it was ok to leave. Nothing was outside at all, besides the occasional bird. She opened the car door with a click and sat in the seat, still trying to wake up. Opening her backpack she pulled out a few chips that she would snack on before she left. Once she was finished she put her backpack back on and walked(more like limped) her sore legs to the bike. She sat on it with a groan and started to pedal in the direction she had been going in for the past 2 days. Once she was moving she looked around for any kind of danger that was near. Nothing. 5 minutes later she saw another sign hanging over the road. 1.2 miles to Macon. She stopped and fist pumped for a few seconds, but continued to go down the road. _It cant be long now. I will definitely make it there before night._ riding down the road she noticed that there were a few more zombies around. _I have to be really close_. She was never good at math, in fact she sucked at it. She was more of a art person. Unlike her mom who loved geography. Looking around at her surroundings, she could see that the trees were a nice green color. It was still summer but it definitely was getting colder. Looking back at the road she saw more broken down cars and a couple of zombies that looked like they used to be old folk. _At least they got a longer chance at life then I did_. Continuing to pedal down the sad lifeless road, she saw another sign that was off to the side of the road. Exit to Macon .7 miles. _Almost there_. Excitement burst in her chest as she saw the exit ramp. But what was more exciting was the town that glowed in the distance. Sighing in relief, she pedaled faster on the exit and turned on a country road. _Mom I made it_. At the thought of her mom, kassy started to tear up. She was in the town now, and could see buildings starting to come together. But all she felt was sadness that her mother wasn't with her. Looking down with teary eyes, she continued to glide down the road.

GGGRRRAAAAAAAA

Suddenly her bike stopped and flipped forward, propelling her off of it and flying into a shattered windshield of a grey Minivan. With a yelp of pain she flipped off of the now broken windshield and toppled onto the ground. Her blue bike flipped over the car and landed a few feet ahead of her. Without thinking she sat up, but cried out as she felt her leg burn under her weight. Looking down she almost screamed at the sight of it. Three large peaces of glass where lodged into her leg. The biggest one was in her thigh. Blood pooled out and stained the clear glass. Frantically she put her hand on the glass but retaliated with a scream of pain. "how the fuck…" she turned her head around and noticed the zombie she hit. It was heading her way, as well as the other dead inhabitants of the town. Panic swelled in her chest as she looked around for a way out. But her view was blocked by the oncoming horde of the undead.


	3. Chapter 3: Macon in its best form

Chapter 3: Macon in its best form

* * *

Kassy's heart was beating at a dangerous rate. The zombies were looming around her blurry eyes.

BANG!

A gunshot rang out all around her. The zombies took notice and turned there head as the gunshots continued. The zombie that was about to be on top of her had its head blown to bits in a matter of seconds. With a confused glance around kassy could see three people fighting off zombies before her. One looked to be in his middle ages, and also was sprouting a grey mustache. He wore an orange and white baseball cap and a green shirt with jeans. He was shooting the zombies with his shotgun, a mad look on his face. The other man was African American and seemed to be sprouting a goatee. He wore a blue button up shirt and tan jeans. He looked very serious as he axed the zombies that were still looming around. The last man was right in front of her checking her wound. He had black spiky hair and glasses. He wore a black jacket with normal blue jeans. He looked like he was in his 20s. suddenly her vision went blurry, and the sound of the mans voice was out of tone. Like when someone is talking to you behind a glass door. With a groan she realized that the guy with glasses had picked her up, bridal stile. She turned her groggy head around to try and understand what just happened. "she doesn't look so good…" the African American stated to the guy with glasses. "well she lost a lot of blood." He pointed out. She was being carried down the road with these three men who saved her. Her vision started to go dark as the blood continued to pool from her leg. She blacked out.

* * *

_This is different..._

* * *

Slowly she came back to consciousness, she could feel a blanket underneath her. Slowly opening her tired eyes she noticed that she was on a bed. The walls of the room she was in were a dark green. The floor was a tan color. Looking to her left she saw a door, and a table against the wall. As well as a chubby woman with shoulder length blonde hair, and blue eyes. "Hello there. How do you feel?" the chubby woman questioned with a look of concern in her eyes. "w..where am I?" my voice cracked a little. The woman looked me over as she replied. "you are at a motel in Macon" she simply said. She sat back up and handed me a peace of bread. "Here, eat, your need your strength. My friends saved you in the street. You were incredibly wounded." She looked at me as I thankfully chomped on the bread. "How old are you?" she asked. "you look very young." I stopped eating and looked back at her with suspicious eyes. "im..15" she looked sadly at me, as if she was about to cry. _Well that's not new now days_. I thought with a grimace. "where are your parents?" she asked me the question I did not want to here right now. My eyes looked sad and I started to tear up at the thought of my mom. Noticing my sadness she shook her head and put her hands up. " you don't have to tell me. I already figured it out sweet heart." _Sweetheart? I hadn't heard that in a while_. "what's your name?" I looked back up at her. My teary eyes now leaving. "my names Kassy. what's your name?" she looked at me warmly. " My name is Katjaa" she looked like she wanted to hug me. _This lady is oddly warm to me._ I thought. Suddenly she stood up and started to walk to the door. "stay here and rest. Im going to tell the other group members that your ok." I sat there confused about this lady. _Why was she so loving_? I heard a few loud shouts outside my room. "I don't give a shit lilly!" an angry voice swam in my ears. _It sounds like he has an accent._

"Well fine. We'll just let you bring the whole god danm united states civilians in our camp!" a females voice replied. _That must be lilly_. It was silent now. _That's an odd way to end an argument_. I thought with a giggle. Katjaa entered the room again with a content face. "Im going to help you up. Its good to stretch your back out. And it can give you a chance to meet the other group members." She simply said as she helped me sit up. Slowly I managed to stand with katjaa's help. My leg burned, but it wasn't as bad as when I got the wound. Slowly she helped me limp to the door of the room. Once it was opened I had to squint to see where I was going. When I could see clearly, I saw the camp. There was a RV in the middle of it. A green couch sat under a tent next to it. Around the other side of the clearing where a few lawn chairs set on one side of a box that was on the ground. A little girl and a little boy where drawing on the box with markers. A woman with brown hair and a pink vest sat on one of the lawn chairs watching the kids. At the end of the lot was a barrier that looked like it was home made with planks and dumpsters. Two men where working on the wall. I recognized the one that had carried me, but the other one I did not know. He looked elderly. But not too old. He had white hair, and he looked like he worked out all the time. He had on a blue shirt and blue jeans. Katjaa sat me on one of the lawn chairs careful to not hurt my wound. I sighed as I rested there. _Jeez I never new it was so hard to move now._ "Hi im Clementine." The little girl said with a little wave of her hand. She had black curly hair, and hazel eyes. She had a yellow dress on. _What a cute little outfit_. "hi Clementine, im Kassy." I replied with the same tone. "and im Duck." The little boy with black short hair said proudly. I smiled "nice to meet you duck and Clementine. You Bothe have wonderful names." "I see your making friends." A deep voice rang out. I looked up to see the African American looking at me. He seemed rather calm. "Hi Lee." Clementine turned her head to look at Lee. " This is Kassy. She's really nice." I smiled at how sweet Clementine was. It reminded me of my babysitting job I had. "nice to meet you Kassy" Lee looked back down at Clementine with a warm smile. "so , what happened yesterday. Your leg was really messed up." I almost laughed at how my leg had gotten pieces of windshield in it. " oh I was riding my bike and not really looking forward. I think I hit a zombie and flew into a cars windshield." I laughed a little at the look of shock on his face. "how did you manage that?" he asked with a snort at the end of his sentence. I was about to say what I was thinking about, but I stopped and looked down sadly. " I was thinking about my mother." I looked back up at him to see that he looked troubled that he asked me. "oh im so sorry I shouldn't of-" I interrupted his sentence shaking my head. "No no its ok. I had to get it out sometime soon. It feels good to talk to someone about it." He looked at me with a small smile. "well than im glad your ok." He changed the subject. It was probably a good idea to. " well im getting tired I might go to bed," I said with a yawn. Lee looked at me. " i'll go get Katjaa for you." He turned around and walked over to where said woman was talking to the guy with a mustache. _Well I guess his is my new home_. I thought before Katjaa came over and helped me back into my room.


End file.
